


The Fall

by McOllie



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McOllie/pseuds/McOllie
Summary: 'The leaves had also turned from their vibrant green to a bright variety of red, orange and yellow, most of them scattered around on the ground.'Inspired by the art by @Azmco on twitter for the Pandora Hearts Reverse Bang!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Fall

The weather had turned noticeably colder over the past few weeks. The leaves had also turned from their vibrant green to a bright variety of red, orange and yellow, most of them scattered around on the ground. Glen enjoyed these months more than the warm summer months.

He made his way around the mansion, wondering where Jack had gone off to with the two children. Gilbert and Vincent had only been here for a few months, but they, especially Vincent, had taken a great liking to the energetic blond. 

When he had found them on the patio, they were both beaming at Jack as he explained something with grand gestures. Glen looked at them with a peculiar look as the children now were beaming at him with Jack grinning behind them.

Somehow Jack had managed to influence the two small servants so much to go and explore the Baskerville gardens while the leaves were falling down and onto the ground. With the looks the two children gave him, and if he had to be honest, he did not have the heart to say no to going outside for a walk. 

Vincent cheered loudly as Gilbert gave him a shy smile, holding onto the bottom of his tiny vest. The youngest instantly grabbed Jack’s hand to pull him towards the door to go outside, exclaiming his excitement about doing everything that Jack had told them. 

Jack laughed as he followed the child, with Glen and Gilbert in tow. 

When they were outside, Vincent ran back towards Gilbert to pull him along towards every leaf he could find. 

This went on hours: Jack entertaining Gilbert and Vincent with small games, involving collecting and playing into the piles of leaves. 

(It also involved lots of screaming, of both excitement and terror, when Jack decided to throw them both into a big pile of leaves.)

Glen was walking with Gilbert behind Jack and Vincent, who happily showed off the leaves he had collected to the other. Jack smiled, picking the child up to put on his shoulders and Vincent squealed happily, one hand holding the leaves and the other onto Jack. 

Gilbert let out a nervous sound as he saw them run off, the two laughing and squealing. Glen noticed the small servant was ready to run off after his younger brother and Jack, but his shy nature was stopping him. It took a few moments before Glen raised Gilbert up to put him on his shoulders, like Jack had done with his younger brother.

Gilbert let out a terrified squeak as he clinged onto Glen. The older man waited until the small boy calmed down, reassuring him that he wouldn't run like the last time. 

It took another few seconds for Gilbert to calm down, unsurprisingly considering what had happened the previous time. 

(Glen couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for running fast and letting Gilbert’s head hit the doorframe back then.)

Glen started to walk and felt Gilbert slightly tense up, but he didn’t speed up. They both could see Jack and Vincent walking way ahead, but they kept the slow pace. 

There was a slight breeze as more leaves fell down from the trees. When they walked quietly underneath more trees, more leaves surrounded them and this made Gilbert look up. 

The way the leaves fell down was mesmerizing for the child and he raised one hand to catch one of them. 

The movement made Glen also look up and saw Gilbert holding a leaf, beaming. This made Glen smile softly as he continued to walk over to Jack and Vincent, who waited for them. Vincent was waving excitedly at his brother, both beaming at each other. 

The soft breeze was welcoming as they made their way back home.


End file.
